


Caution: Contents Hot

by envyfangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Embarrassment, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyfangirl/pseuds/envyfangirl
Summary: Nico posts all his thoughts on tumblr, even when he happens to have a really hot waiter. It gets awkward when said waiter happens to follow him on tumblr.





	1. Hot waiter

Nico knew his father meant well, but Nico abhorred fancy dinners. Especially restaurant fancy dinners, where he was required to actually wear the suit and tie getup his father had custom made for him.

The Oracle was fancy enough for Hades’ taste but not so much as to Nico refusing to go. It was designed to be warm and welcoming, which Nico thought was ironic, considering his father practically oozed darkness.

It was a joint party, really. They were celebrating his father’s and stepmother’s anniversary, as well as the anniversary of his half-sister Hazel joining their family. Nico did love Hazel, which was the only reason he bothered to do something about his hair. Or so he said.

His hair was tied up at the back of his head, just long enough for it all to stay tied up. He did miss the softness of it brushing his face, but at least it wouldn’t fall into his eyes while he ate.

He dug out his phone from his pocket and posted a quick line on tumblr.

theghostking:  
I really don’t like suits. Pro tip: Avoid at all costs.

“Nico, put your phone away.”

Nico looked up from his maybe not so stealthily under table messaging. His father frowned in disapproval. Hazel bit her lip to keep her from bursting out laughing, while Bianca kicked at his foot lightly, not even bothering to hide her smile as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Nico gave her a kick back as he pocketed his phone.

“Sorry, father.”

Hades gave a nod, before turning back to his menu, and conversing softly with Persephone.

Nico rolled his eyes.

Bianca leaned over the table to whisper, “Five minutes in and you already annoyed him. That’s a new record.”

He scowled and aimed another kick at her, but he missed, hitting Hazel instead. Hazel let out an indignant noise, throwing a glare at Nico.

One look of Persephone pulled them all back in line. However, Nico saw Bianca’s shoulders shake in silent laughter.

Nico’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He put up his menu in front of him and used that as cover to check his friends’ replies.

Goldenboy:  
neeks, your wearing a suit?? pics come on! 

He sighed at Jason’s reply and resisted the urge to correct his grammar.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. May I take your orders?”

Nico looked up from his phone/menu, and his jaw dropped. If the restaurant was meant to be warm and welcoming, they should have used this guy as an example. His hair was the colour of the golden morning sun and his eyes were the soft hue of an endless, glittering ocean, crashing into his heart. His smile… Nico bit his lip as his fingers darted across his phone. Damn that smile was gorgeous as he was.

theghostking:  
I have a really hot waiter.

He knew Jason would eat it up. Percy most likely would, too. Leo would respond with dumbass gifs as the comments rolled in. Last time Percy and Jason had another cockfight with words, Leo had posted Michael Jackson eating popcorn while watching intently. Even Piper would likely respond on his love life, or lack thereof. 

“Nico.”

“Huh?” Nico looked up. All eyes were on him. including his hot waiter. Oh, his order. “Um.” He quickly glanced at the menu while pocketing his phone _again_ and picked the first thing he saw, plus a coke. 

Satisfied, their waiter took their menus and walked off. His father looked at him funny. Was it because he ordered coke? Nico pretended that was was the reason, and not because he’d been drooling over goldilocks.

He could feel his phone burn a hole in his pocket. He ignored it.

“So, Bianca,” his father asked, and Bianca abandoned activity of making faces at him. “How are things at the Girl Scouts?”

Bianca’s face lit up, even as Nico scowled. Ever since Bianca joined that girl cult, she had no more time for him. She spent most of her free time with them, and Nico wasn’t allowed to come. At the time, she was all he had. His father didn’t yet try to connect with his kids, Persephone didn’t like him, and Hazel hadn’t joined them yet. It made him bitter. Never mind that it was years ago, Nico could hold a grudge like no one. Those Girl Scouts would never win his affections.

“It’s great,” Bianca said. “Artemis even took us camping and taught us all these survival skills.

It took some years before Bianca noticed, really noticed, what it did to Nico. She did try to divide her time more between her friends and her little brother after that. He did like having his sister back, even a little, but the resentment was still there, buried but not forgotten.

Nico started when Hazel’s hand covered his. He looked up and saw her tiny smile. He returned it.

Then of course, Hazel showed up. A little thirteen year old, shaking, scared, and alone, except for Alecto, who’d brought her to them. Nico remembered standing there, staring at the girl who they told him was his sister. He remembered Bianca standing next to him on the stairs, her hand on his shoulder.

Nobody of them moved. His father was talking with Alecto, barely sparing a glance at the girl. Nico remembered moving away from his sister’s hand down to Hazel. He remembered standing there in front of the girl, and actually being taller than her. She looked at him with her big, golden eyes. Then he took her hand.

“Come on,” he said. “You’re my sister, too.” And with that, he took Hazel up to his room, with Bianca close behind.

It was that moment their drinks arrived. Their waiter placed the drinks with their owners. Nico’s hand may have squeezed Hazel’s when he studied the strong lines of his arms. Nico bit his lip. Hazel shot him a sly look, and she pulled her hand away. He wondered why, before the blond turned to him.

When he placed his Coke in front of Nico, he caught his eyes. Those blue eyes were mesmerising. He could feel his cheeks up.

“I’ll be back soon with your food,” he promised and walked away.

Hazel leaned in close. “You like him, don’t you?” 

Nico’s cheeks heated up further. “No. Shut up. I don’t.”

He ducked his head down, cursing that his hair didn’t swoop down to cover his red face. He could deny all he wanted, but he might slightly like their waiter. But that was as far as he would take it. He refused to crush on a straight guy again.

Their waiter came back then, two plates on his arms and one in his hand. He was followed by another waiter, carrying two more plates. The dishes were placed in front of them.

When the blond placed the plate in front of him, he said, “Careful, the plate is hot, too.”

Nico looked up at him. His face was close enough for him to count his freckles. Too? Does he mean the food? Maybe he missed something.

Just to be certain, he asked, “Too?”

The waiter locked eyes with him then, a mischievous glint in the blue orbs. He raised his hand and touched Nico’s shoulder. That alone caused a burst of heat to flare through him, but he said, “Tsssss.”

It took a moment for Nico to make the connection, but then he blushed bright scarlet. Apparently his hot waiter followed him on tumblr. He hid his face in the crook of his arm. Nico had no doubt he walked away with a grin on his face.

Nico pushed his chair back, scraping it against the floor. “I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” he spoke in a single breath, before he darted away.

Once in the safety of a cubicle, he pulled out his phone. He ignored all the replies on his previous comments, instead posting his own.

theghostking:  
Guys he came back with my food and said, “Careful the plate is hot too.” So I asked, “too?” and hE TOUCHED MY SHOULDER THEN MADE A SIZZLING NOISE.

His face was still flaming hot, even as his friends posted unhelpful comments.

CaptainSaltWater:  
BWHAHAHAHA!!!

Goldenboy:  
AU%$TI^$NTB;J!! THAT SLEEK DUDE NICO HES PERFECT KEEP HIM!!!!

\\-\WiseGirl\\-\:  
Oh my Gods O.O

Nico’s hand was in his hair, yanking out the hair tie so he could actually run his hand through it. His friends and other followers made more useless comments, which didn’t help Nico at all at the moment. He didn’t need any of that, he needed advice.

theghostking:  
I’M FREAKING OUT WHAT DO I DO.

Piper was the first to reply.

BeautyQueen:  
HIM

Not that Nico was very against that idea, but it _still_ didn’t help him. He shoved his phone away and left his cubicle. He splashed some water on his face. and looked at himself in the mirror.

His hair was all messy disarray and he quickly threaded it back into a ponytail. Then he went back out to the table, after stalling for a while.

The rest of the meal passed without any excitement. Near the end Hades gave their gift to Hazel. Horseback riding lessons. Nico grinned at the look of pure joy on Hazel’s face. He was very proud that he knew what to whisper in his father’s ear. 

Persephone was easy as well. Together with Hazel and Bianca they managed to find some exotic plant seeds and gave them to her in a gift basket, along with a nice bottle of wine. She even thanked them with a warm smile.

Hades went all out and gifted his wife with a lovely diamond necklace with matching earrings. They sparkled in the light when they moved. Nico looked away when they kissed. There was something he did not need to see.

And here came something he wanted to see more of.

“Can I interest you in a desert?” 

Nico bit his tongue to stop him from saying exactly what kind of dessert he was interested in.

Bianca glanced his way with a smirk, before turning to the blond. Nico suddenly had a bad feeling.

“Is there something you’d recommend?” she asked.

“Well, the devil’s cake is superb.”

“Oh, that’s too much chocolate for me.” She glanced back at Nico. “But Nico does love chocolate, don’t you?”

Nico tried not to blush when the blond turned his attention to him. He averted his eyes to the table and traced his finger through the wet spot his glass had made.

Hades ordered a coffee, same as Persephone. Bianca decided on Dame Blanche, Hazel opted for a cheesecake, and Nico’s cheeks reddened as he asked for the devil’s cake. Bianca’s smug face was completely unwarranted. He did love chocolate. He did not pick it just because blondie said it was good.

He could feel Bianca’s foot nudging him again. He angrily pushed it away.

All through dessert Bianca and Hazel kept up a subtle stream of conversation, which hinted at a certain waiter. All the while Nico kept his mouth shut, his head down, and his cheeks hopefully devoid of red.

When it was time to leave, Nico had half-hearted hopes to maybe get the boy’s number. If it had been him paying, it might have worked. But it was his father who paid. It was his father who received the bill. Writing a number on that would be weird.

So all Nico could do was watch sullenly as his golden opportunity slipped away. When it was time to go, Nico did grudgingly. He slipped on his aviator jacket. As they made their way out Nico glanced over his shoulder, hoping to catch a last glimpse of his blond.

They left through the doors with Nico’s heart in his shoes. Bianca glanced back at Nico with a penetrating stare that Nico couldn’t hope to decipher. Before he could snap a question at her, she said to no one in general, “Do we have everything? I have the feeling we forgot something.” She gave Nico another pointed stare. “Do you have your phone, little brother?”

Nico bristled. Of _course_ he had his phone… His hand went to his pocket just in case. Why would he ever leave his phone… Phone… Suddenly it clicked. Phone number! She was trying to get him to double back to get the blond’s phone number.

“Oh! I, uh, my phone, I have to, yeah. Be right back.” He darted back inside.

Nico was breathless when he reached inside the doors. Once again he tried to spot the blond. He spotted him all the way in the back, and with heart beating fast, made his way over.

His hands fretted with his hair, with the collar of his jacket, with straightening his shirt. Oh, gods, why was he wearing a suit?

The blond didn’t notice him until in the end. He turned his head and caught sight of him from the corner of his eye. When he turned to face him proper, Nico was standing in front of him.

The blond gave him a radiant smile. “Hey. Forgot something?”

Nico almost couldn’t speak. His throat constricted as he tried to think past the beauty in front of him.

“Yeah,” he finally managed. He dug into his pocket for a piece of paper. “Do - do you have a pen?”

It was fun to see him scrabble for a pen. First his hand went to his shirt pocket, where there wasn’t one, then he searched on the counter behind him.

“Here,” he said finally, presenting him with a restaurant pen.

Nico, with fingers that did not shake, hastily scribbled down his number. He folded the paper, and handed it to the boy in front of him, along with the pen, his cheeks tinted pink. 

Nico had hoped to quickly walk away so he wouldn’t see the outcome, and just anxiously wait for a call or a text. That was ruined when the other immediately opened the note and read the number on it. He could see the grin start growing on his face.

If this kept up, Nico would end up with his cheeks permanently inflamed.

He looked up at Nico.

“I’ll definitely call you.” A thought seemed to strike him and he held out his hand. “I’m Will.”

Will. Now he had a name to put with the gorgeous boy that would frequent his dreams. He didn’t voice those thoughts. Instead he placed his own hand in the blond’s - Will’s.

“Nico.”

With a mischievous gleam that Nico was starting to expect, love and fear, Will brought Nico’s hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss against it.

“A pleasure to meet you.”

Nico’s breath came out shuddering.

“Right,” he said. “Yeah, great, good.” He took a deep breath to calm himself, while Will’s shoulders shook with silent mirth. “Well, I should be going.” Nico shook their still clasped hands. “It was nice to meet you, Will.” Damn, even his manners kicked in.

Will grinned at him. “Likewise.”

Nico couldn’t look away. Those blue eyes were hypnotising since the first time he saw them. The blond hair that fell in waves over his forehead looked so soft he wanted to run his hand through them.

Will, still grinning, shot a look at their still shaking hands, before glancing back at Nico. “I thought you were leaving?”

That shook Nico out of his stupor. “I am,” he said. He pulled his hand free. “Good day to you.”

He almost missed Will’s quip of, “It’s night.”

He speed walked away, but he couldn’t resist turning around to say, “You are so annoying.”

Will had a gall to laugh at him.

His family was waiting for him. His sisters looked positively evil with their grins while Persephone and Hades had more thoughtful looks, which Nico did not like at all.

“Got it,” Nico only said, waving his phone for good measure.

“Good for you,” Bianca said airily. Hazel snorted back a laugh. “Shall we get going then? Jules-Albert is waiting for us.”

Once they were home and Nico safely in the comforts of his own room, he dug out his phone and went through all his messages. He tried to keep his expression neutral even though he felt a scowl coming up.

He made a screenshot of the number of messages and added the picture as he typed a new message in tumblr.

theghostking:  
  
wanna know what these all say?  
“suck his dick”

It was only when he was almost drifting off to sleep that he shot upright. Will followed him on tumblr. Will read tumblr at work. Will probably read his last post when he posted it.

Nico groaned and tried to drown himself in his pillow.


	2. I've got a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico made a promise and now has to keep it. Plus, he might have a date with a certain hot waiter. Also, Bianca is being a very embarrassing overprotective sister and Nico doesn't like it.

Nico woke up in the morning with a wish to bury himself further into sleep. There was nothing sweeter in the morning than sleeping in. Especially on a Saturday. He hummed contentedly as he did just that.

He didn’t hear when his door creaked open. He didn’t hear the quiet patter of feet on his floor. He did hear something fall from a precariously placed stack and groaned. “If you’re a ghost or some shit, please fuck off. I’m too tired for this.”

He heard laughter that he thought sounded like Hazel, but without opening his eyes, he couldn’t be certain. He also thought he heard, “That’s so going on tumblr.” He buried himself deeper into his sheets.

Then there was an earthquake.

“Nico, come on, get up.”

A very noisy and annoying earthquake.

He disentangled an arm from the sheets and waved it about. He struck something and heard a squawk. Then he was slapped himself.

“Nico, you promised.”

He cracked an eye open. Hazel was standing next to his bed. 

“Promised what?”

Hazel gave him an exasperated stare. “You promised you’d go riding with me today.”

Nico froze. Shit. He _had_ promised that. He groaned into his pillow. Why had he promised that? He remembered Hazel talking so excitedly about her riding lesson and how she looked forward to them, but how she didn’t want to go alone. And for reasons unknown, Nico had suggested one of them could go with her.

He remembered the way she’d turned on him, her eyes sparkling with hope. “Really? You’d go with me?”

He remembered that he froze the same way then, too. In the face of that hopefulness on her face he couldn’t say no. He remembered shooting a pleading look at Bianca, who only shot him a look back that clearly said, “There’s no way you’re getting me anywhere near a horse, I hate the beasts more than you do, don’t even try to talk me into your mess.” It was a very specific look.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you,” he’d said, resigned to it already.

And today was the day he had to make good on his promise. He groaned into his pillow.

“Fine,” he groaned. “Give me a minute to wake up.”

“Don’t go back to sleep.”

Nico groaned again, but managed to nod. His hand scrambled for his phone even as Hazel left him there. 

theghostking:  
Naps are tricky because you either wake up refreshed and relaxed or you have a headache, dry throat, and are unaware of what year you’re in.

He let his phone drop as he went to take a shower. He fiddled with the knobs and then yelped when a cold spray hit him. He forced himself to stay under it, gritting his teeth. The water turned warmer soon enough, so he began to lather himself with soap. Maybe if he smelled like honey the horses would actually like him.

Somehow he doubted it. He shut the water off.

He towelled his hair dry, then the rest of him. With the towel around his waist he moved back to his room. He debated in front of his closet. What did one usually wear when one went riding? Eventually he decided on black skinny jeans and t-shirt. If they told him it wasn’t good enough to ride with, all the better.

Nico’s phone blared out the Devil and the Huntsman just as he had one leg inside his jeans. He hopped over to the device, and fell onto his bed, half in his jeans, his phone in hand. He frowned at the unknown number caller, before he answered.

“Yeah?”

“I told you I’d call.”

He frowned again. He checked the display again. Still unknown.

“Uhm… okay.”

“I guess that answers the question whether you’re rested and relaxed or unaware of which year you’re in.”

Nico frowned deeper as he listened to the voice. It sounded familiar.

“Are you stalking me?”

A laugh like bells rang in his ear.

It took him back to the restaurant dinner. Blond hair, blue eyes, laugh like an angel.

“Yeah, I guess I kind of am.” There was laughter in his words.

“Will.” Nico bit his lip, his cheeks reddening.

“Hey~” There was a musical lilt to the word.

Nico smothered a moan. “Hi.”

“So, are you doing anything today?”

Nico let himself fall backwards on the bed with a groan, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah, I promised Hazel I’d go riding with her.”

“…ah… Okay. Right. Of course you have plans. Sorry, I wasn’t really thinking.”

Nico frowned. That seemed a bit of an overreaction. Nico only said he already had plans. Oh! Was Will trying to ask him out on a date? No, he couldn’t… could he? Then again, why else would he call? _Okay, let’s test my theory…_

“Yeah, it’s probably until somewhere in the afternoon. So I’d be free in the evening?” Somehow the last part came out as a question.

“Really?” Was it just his imagination, or did it seem as if Will perked up at that. “In that case, would you like to go to the movies with me?”

Holy Hades, he _was_ asking him out. Nico could feel his cheeks reddening again. If he’d been Hazel, he would have fanned his hand. As it was he merely covered the bottom half of his face with his free hand.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice,” he said around the appendage. “Which movie did you have in mind?”

“Well, the new Marvel movie looks good. Or I was thinking about the latest Pirates movie.”

Nico bit his lip. While Marvel was always good, he had a weak spot for pirates. He thought he’d gotten over that a few years back. Apparently not.

“I do love pirates.”

“Pirates it is then.” Could he sound any more radiant? “The movie starts at eight. Do you want to have dinner before then?”

Nico’s heart skipped a beat. Dinner and a movie? A proper date then.

“Yeah, that sounds… t-that sounds great.”

“Great! Do you want me to pick you up?”

“What?” Nico did not squeak. “No, no, no, no. That’s not necessary.” He could only imagine how _that_ would turn out, him driving up to the manor in a most likely beat up car. He did _not_ want to scare the boy away, thank you very much. “We could just meet near the cinema and go from there.”

“Yeah, that works. Shall we say, six sharp?”

“Sounds good.”

“Great! See you then.”

“Yeah, see you.”

When Will hung up, Nico couldn’t stop grinning.

 

* * *

 

The riding went… How could he say it politely? Terrible.

Apparently his jeans weren’t wrong, so he could still ride with them, to his annoyance. He had to borrow a helmet because he hadn’t bothered to buy any of the stuff he needed since he probably wouldn’t go riding after today.

So there was no way in getting out of actually riding one of those beasts.

Nico glanced warily at the monstrosity they wanted him to mount. It was huge. It’s tail flicked around like a whip. He pulled out his phone.

theghostking:  
horses: dangerous on both ends and crafty in the middle.

“Okay, Nico, let’s go.” Hazel looked adorable in her new riding outfit, complete with helmet, riding boots, riding crop. Her brown curls were flying around as she bounced on the spot.

Nico pocketed his phone with apprehension.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” he said nervously. He jumped when the horse moved its massive head. “Horses don’t like me.”

“Everybody mount up,” their teacher said. Hazel grinned and moved over to her own horse. Nico’s stomach exploded with nerves. “Put your left foot in the stirrup and pull yourself up.”

There were assistants helping the students into the stirrups. He could see Hazel already in the saddle, an assistant standing next to her, showing her how to hold the reins.

“Nico, right?” Nico glanced to his left. A tall girl stood next to him. “I’m Reyna. Let’s get you up there.”

“I don’t think I can even reach the stirrup,” Nico complained. “I’m too—“ He wouldn’t say it. Others might, but he would not. The words _I’m too short_ would never pass his lips.

“Yeah, he’s a tall one, alright. I’ll give you a boost.” She laced her fingers together.

Nico hesitantly placed his right foot in her hands, and cried out when she lifted him higher and faster than he anticipated. He managed to get his left foot in the stirrup and swung his other leg other the horse. Reyna moved around the horse and placed his right foot in the stirrup.

“I’m on a horse,” Nico heard himself say.

“Yes, you are,” Reyna answered, a note of amusement in her words.

The lesson dragged on for eternity in Nico’s mind, though Hazel said it was over too soon. Nico was just happy that he had Reyna at his side all through the lesson. They first had the horses walking, which was scary on its own, but then they started to trot, and Nico’s knuckles turned white from clenching them so hard. 

When it was finally time to dismount, Nico could have sobbed with joy. He refrained from doing so, but he did dismount quicker than anyone else. His legs were killing him.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” There was so much amusement in Reyna’s tone that he knew she knew _exactly_ it was that bad for him.

Hazel took that moment to bounce over to her, her golden eyes shining. “That was amazing. I love it.”

“Good for you,” Nico groused. Reyna disguised her snort as a cough. “I’m never doing that again.”

Hazel and Nico said their goodbyes and made their way over to Jules-Albert, who would be taking them home.

“Did you really hate it that much?”

“I don’t hate it, it just terrifies me.”

“Now I feel bad for dragging you along.”

“Hazel, it’s fine, really. It wasn’t that bad.”

“Still, we should do something you like. Oh! We could go to McDonald’s tonight.”

“Actually, I kind of already have plans for tonight.”

Hazel looked at him, surprise written over her face. “You have plans to go out? What are you going to do?”

Will, hopefully. He blushed as he tried to force that thought away. That was a thought that sounded more like Leo than Nico. Also something that wouldn’t happen for a while if he had a say in it. Just because he’d thought about it before… at night… and during the day… during his lessons…

“I’m— I have a… a date?”

Hazel’s eyes widened comically. “You what?!”

Nico grinned. This was the second time today. All because of Will. “Yeah. Will - that waiter from the restaurant - he asked me out.”

Hazel squealed and hugged Nico. “I’m so happy for you.” Nico hugged her back. It felt good.

“You should go see Bianca. She’ll give you some…” Hazel coughed, “…stuff. She gave some to me when I started dating Frank.””

“Stuff? What stuff?”

“Please, don’t make me say it.”

Nico narrowed his eyes at her. “No, I want to know. What _stuff_ is she supposed to give me? What _stuff_ did she give you?”

“A condom, alright?” Nico reeled back in shock. “And a sachet of lubrication.” Hazel was fanning herself. Nico really wished he hadn’t made her say it. His own face felt as hot as the blazes of hell.

“I’m not— I wasn’t planning, I—“ He couldn’t say it. “Wh-why would she even give that to you?”

Hazel turned her face away.

Nico’s eyes widened. “What? Hazel! Have you— you and him—?”

“No! No, of course not.” Hazel fanned herself. “Can we just, not talk about this anymore?”

“Yeah, good idea.”

And with that the conversation was closed. Nico even forgot about it as he let his mind wander to other matters. More like, he forced it to the back of his mind, never to be touched upon again.

Although that turned impossible when Bianca brought it up again. Nico walked toward his room, when he passed Bianca’s room. Suddenly the door opened and he was yanked inside.

“What the— Bianca? What the hell!”

“Hazel said you have a date tonight.”

“Yeah, so?”

“When were you going to tell me?”

“We just planned it like, this morning.”

“Who’s we?”

“Me and Will.” Bianca raised an eyebrow. “The waiter from the restaurant.”

“The one that was constantly flirting with you and whom you kept drooling over?”

“I wasn’t drooling.”

Bianca gave him a disbelieving look, but she already moved on. “What are you going to do on this date?”

Parts of his conversation with Hazel came back to him, Bianca’s _gift_ to her. His cheeks stained red, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Bianca.

“We’re going for dinner and a movie.”

“And after that?”

“Jeez, I don’t know. I’m not clairvoyant.”

“What do you want to happen?”

“Bianca,” he whined. “This is not a conversation I want to have with you.”

“Would you rather have it with father?”

“I’d rather not have it at all!”

“I just want you to be safe. I’d rather you have sex in your bedroom here than in some dark alley getting prostate cancer.”

“ _Bianca!_ ”

“What?” she asked affronted. “It’s true.”

Nico hid his face in his hands. There’s no way this could be any more embarrassing.

“You also need protection. And lubrication, since you don’t self-lubricate—“

His face flared red. “I’m not listening to this.” Nico got as far as three steps, before Bianca grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him back. She hugged him to her as he tried to squirm away. “Let go.”

“No,” she said resolutely. “You’re my little brother. It’s my job to protect you.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Nico whined. He pressed his face into her shoulder. He was sure she could feel the warmth of his face.

Nico’s squirming was half-hearted at best, before he stayed still. She pulled him onto bed where they both sat next to each other, Bianca’s arm still around him. Nico’s head was on her shoulder. For a moment it felt just like all those years before, when it was just him and Bianca. It was nice.

When she pulled away Nico felt depraved. Then he saw her dig through her drawer and return with a few items in hand.

“Here you go,” she said, dropping the items in hands.

Nico could only stare at him with fear. She’d given him a condom, and not one, not two, but three sachets of lube. A strangled noise escaped his throat. 

“Why do you even _have_ this? You don’t even _like_ boys.”

“I bought it when Hazel met Frank. I knew she wouldn’t buy it herself and I wanted her to be safe. Same like you.”

She folded her hands in her lap.

“Now, don’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with. If you don’t like something, say it. You’re not obliged to give this guy anything.”

“If I’m not obliged to anything, why do I have… this?” He held the condom and lube in his flat hand, not daring to put them in his pocket. It would feel like commitment.

“In case you want to. It’s better to have one and not need it than need it and not have one.”

Nico could see the sense in that. Still. He stared down at the items. It was only a first date. He really wasn’t that kind of boy.

“Please, Nico. For me. It would make me feel better to know you have them with you.”

“Okay,” he said. He pocketed the _stuff_ and folded his hands in his lap.

“Thank you.”

She reached out and held his face in her hands. “I love you, Nico.”

“I love you, too, Bianca. When you’re not trying to embarrass me half to death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Will finally called Nico, and is still stalking him while Nico faced the terrible horses.


	3. Wine and dine me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a small clothing crisis, Will speaks Italian, and they bicker about the bill.

Nico stood in front of his closet. What did one wear on a first date? He didn’t want to wear a suit. He hated suits and it just seemed too formal. Would jeans and a t-shirt cut it? Or did he need a dress shirt? He didn’t even think he _had_ dress shirts, other than the one from his suit.

Nico pulled out his phone and hesitated, biting his lip.

He opened a chat with Will.

TO: Will - 17:07  
Hey, what are you wearing?

He sent it before he changed his mind. Then he added immediately,

TO: Will - 17:08  
It’s not a dress shirt kind of date, is it?

TO: Will - 17:08  
Because I don’t think I have a dress shirt

Maybe he could ask Bianca if she had anything if Will said it was. She did have some unisex clothes that might fit him. He thought she also had some dress shirts that he might be able to get away with wearing. Although she probably didn’t have them in black. He might be forced to wear a cream coloured one.

A bell rang from his pocket. He fished his phone out.

FROM: Will - 17:10  
Hey~

FROM: Will - 17:10  
No not necessary. Normal shirt is good enough.

Nico sighed in relief. He was about to put his phone away when he received another text.

FROM: Will - 17:11  
btw, you might wanna double think what you send ;)

He blinked at that. He reread his texts, but nothing jumped at him that was weird. It was a reasonable question, right?

TO: Will - 17:13  
Thanks. See you in a bit.

“Come on, Nico, just pick something.”

He went back to browsing through his closet again. He picked up a plain back shirt, one of the few he had that wasn’t associated to anything, no bands, no skulls, just plain black with a V-neck. He decided on that along with grey washed skinny jeans.

His phone jingled again.

FROM: Will - 17:17  
btw how can you not have a dress shirt? I saw you in a suit first time??

Nico wrinkled his nose.

TO: Will - 17:17  
I don’t like them. And the suit was my father’s fault.

TO: Will - 17:18  
I had to wear it cause of the occasion.

TO: Will - 17:18  
But I don’t like them.

FROM: Will - 17:18  
Shame. You look good in one ;)

Nico really didn’t like the way his cheeks burned. He pocketed his phone without replying.

 

* * *

 

He was still debating what to answer even as he had Jules-Albert drove him to the cinema. He turned his phone over and over in his hands. Should he answer or should he just ignore it?

He began to type a response, before he deleted everything again. He repeated that about three times. He growled in frustration.

He jumped when he got a text from Will. He read it with bated breath.

FROM: Will - 17: 34  
Almost there. Ten more minutes

TO: Will - 17:34  
Same

Gods, if that wasn’t boring he was the queen. Nico rubbed a hand against his forehead.

TO: Will - 17:35  
Did you have a place in mind to eat?

Nico bit on his thumbnail. Should he bring up the suit? Why would he bring it up? Why was he acting like a teenage girl with a crush? Maybe because he _had_ a crush, his traitorous mind supplied.

FROM: Will - 17:36  
Not really. I do know a few places we could go

FROM: Will - 17:36  
We can pick something when we’re there

He wouldn’t bring it up. It had been too long now to safely bring it up.

FROM: Will - 17:40  
So what occasion forces you into a suit if its not your thing? ;)

Holy schist, he brought it up!

TO: Will - 17:41  
Special occasions.

Nico bit his lip an he fought a grin.

TO: Will - 17:41  
Anniversaries, weddings, funerals

FROM: Will - 17:41  
Dates?

Nico’s breath stopped in his throat. His fingers trembled as he typed his reply.

TO: Will - 17:42  
Maybe

His teeth now bit down on his knuckle. He had to keep correcting his words as his fingers misspelled the them.

TO: Will - 17:43  
Why, looking for a reason to get me in a suit?

Nico waited with bated breath. Was that too weird? It was too weird. Nico had to find a way to back paddle and fast. 

FROM: Will - 17:44  
Maybe ;))

Nico couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his lips.

 

* * *

 

Nico checked his tumblr as he waited for Will. He was trying to figure out who the blond was on it, but he had nothing to go on. He knew all his friends and attachments thereof, but he had a lot of followers besides them.

It was so unfair. Will could stalk him all he wanted, but Nico couldn’t do the same. He had to pull the blond’s username from him.

Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He let it loose this time. He loved the feeling of his hair brushing against his neck. He loved running his fingers through the softness.

His phone let out a bell again. He already started grinning as he expected a text from Will. So he was disappointed when it wasn’t. Instead it was from Bianca. 

FROM: Bianca - 17:55  
Tell me how it goes. If he starts being a creep, message me, and I’ll come pick you up. Xx Bi

Even though Nico rolled his eyes, he had to smile at that. It was nice that she cared so much.

Another text notification popped up, this time it _was_ Will.

FROM: Will - 17:56  
Look up

Nico frowned, but looked up from his phone. His frown turned into a laugh as he saw Will, doing an exaggerated wave at him. Nico gave him a salute.

“Hey.” Will said, his smile lighting up the night. It made Nico’s knees weak.

“Hey,” Nico returned.

Nico did a quick look-over. Will looked amazing. He wore an unbuttoned blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with underneath a white Tee. His jeans fit him very snuggly. Nothing like Nico’s own skinny jeans, but still…

“You look great,” Will said, letting his eyes wander over Nico.

Nico put his hands in his pockets. His cheeks tinted pink. “You look pretty good, too.”

“Come on.” Will bumped their shoulders together. “Let’s go find something to eat.”

 

* * *

 

“How about here?”

“Italian food?”

“You do like it, right? You ordered a pasta last time.”

“Of course I like Italian food. I _am_ Italian,” Nico huffed. “But that only means I like _proper_ Italian food.”

“Italian, huh? Cool.” Will gave him an appraising look. “Does that mean you also speak Italian?”

“Cosa ti fa pensare che non parlo italiano, sei idiota.”

“Hey! I understood that last part.”

“Whoops.”

Will glared at him halfheartedly.

“So are they good?” Nico asked, glancing at the Italian restaurant. It did look cozy.

“Well, to my un-Italian tastebuds, yes.” Nico rolled his eyes at that. “They do speak Italian here, so it’s my guess they are all proper Italians making proper Italian food.”

“Cazzo.” Nico muttered.

Will narrowed his eyes. “What does that mean?”

“It means ‘great.’ So, shall we go in?”

Will didn’t believe him, Nico could tell. Still, he followed Nico inside.

“Buonasera.”

Nico smiled as he entered. He didn’t realise how much he missed Italian until he heard it spoken by a true Italian.

“Buonasera. Un tavolo per due per favore.” 

Their host’s eyes lit up. “Ah… Ovviamente. Seguimi per piacere.”

Nico and Will followed their host. Will walked close behind him and hissed in his ear, “Show off.”

Nico elbowed him in the stomach.

They were led to a table and took their seats. Nico had almost expected Will to push in his chair, but somehow the blond resisted the urge. They were handed their menus and after they ordered drinks, he heard Will say, with a completely American accent, “Grazie.”

Nico’s hand covered his mouth to hide his grimace.

“Please tell me you don’t speak Italian.”

“I’d love to speak Italian. But I can’t.”

Thank God for small miracles. He didn't think he could stand it if that beautiful voice butchered his mother language.

“Could you teach me some?”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “You want me to teach you?”

“I-if you want to. I mean, I know it’s not something you do every day.

“Alright, repeat after me.” Nico cleared his throat and locked eyes with Will. “Si prega di scusare la mia cattiva pronuncia.”

“Wait, what?”

Nico coached Will to say the words, really hammering the pronunciation of every word, until Will could say it correctly.

“Okay, now say it. All of it.”

“Okay, here goes.” Will took a deep breath. “Si prega di… scusare la mia… cattiva pronuncia.” 

Nico hid his grin behind his hand as Will recited the words. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s good.”

“So I can just say this to any Italian?”

“Sure, if you want to.”

When their host came to take their order, Nico ordered his ravioli and Will his pepperoni pizza, Will halted him with a short, “Scuzi?”

“Sì?”

Will shot a quick look at Nico, who just looked at him, a twinkle in his eyes. “Si prega di scusare la mia cattiva pronuncia.”

Their host blinked at Will before he turned to Nico. “Il tuo ragazzo non ha idea, vero?”

Nico shook his head, even as stifled his laughter.

He turned back to Will, who was watching nervously. “Non male,” their host said. “Non é afatto male,” and walked away.

Right after Will turned to Nico. “What did I just say?

Grinning from ear to ear, Nico said, “Please excuse my bad pronunciation.”

Will’s mouth opened incredulously, until it was almost comical. He let out a scandalised gasp. He even clutched his chest.

“Nico!”

“Will!” Nico mock-gasped. He didn’t notice, but his accent twisted the word, so instead of Will he actually said Weel.

It did things to Will that the blond filed away for later. 

“I can’t believe you would do that to me. I trusted you.”

Nico hid his face in the crook of his arm, laughing. “Oh, ow, my cheeks hurt.”

“Serves you right.”

It took a while for Nico to calm down.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Will sniffed and averted his face.

“Truly, I am.”

Will finally looked at Nico again.

“I guess I _could_ forgive you…” he started, and Nico felt nervous jitters dance in his stomach. “ _If_ … you show me a picture of you as a kid.”

This time it was Nico’s mouth that dropped open.

“What? No way!”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s…” Nico couldn’t even think about those pictures without blushing. “…embarrassing.”

Will raised an eyebrow, and Nico remembered that he basically just embarrassed Will in public. His childhood pictures wouldn’t leave his phone.

“I— Fine.” He dug out his phone and scrolled through his pictures. He had some old ones since Bianca would sometimes blackmail him with them. But there were a few not so bad ones, too.

He settled on a picture of him and his sister when he was ten years old, grinning at the camera, his sister’s arms around him. He actually liked that one, if he forgot it was the last picture his mother would take of them.

“Here.” He handed his phone to Will.

Will grinned as he took the phone from Nico’s hands. Immediately Will’s expression softened.

“Awwww…. you’re so adorable.”

Nico blushed bright red.

“Shut up.” He reached for the device back, but Will held it out of reach.

“Will, give me my phone.”

“No no no. I wanna see this a little longer. How old are you here? Ten?”

“Yeah.” Nico still tried to grab his phone, but Will deflected his hand. “Will!”

“Relax,” Will said as he started pressing buttons on his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Zooming in.” Suddenly his eyes widened. “Oh my.”

“What?”

Will put the phone down and leaned over the table, getting in Nico’s face. Since Nico had reached across the table to retrieve his phone, their noses almost touched.

“Will, what..?” Nico felt his cheeks heat up.

He could see Will’s blue irises in detail. They were light of colour with white spots near the pupil like clouds. The outer edge had a darker blue lining them. It was easy to get lost in those eyes. 

“You _do_ have freckles!”

Nico blushed more fiercely and pulled away from Will. He hid behind his hands as he said, “Excuse me, I do _not,_ stop staring!”

Will chuckled at his embarrassment. Just then their food arrived. Will sat back in his chair and Nico took his phone back.

As they dug in, Nico had a chance to cool down. He had to hand it to Will, it _was_ good. His Mama used to make it better, but it wasn’t a soggy mess like some of the meals he saw in college.

“So, what do you do when you’re not wasting time on tumblr?” Will asked, taking a bite of pizza.

Nico snorted. “I’m a college student. So, what do you do when you’re not stalking me on tumblr?”

“Also college student. Medicine. You?”

“Double major. Literature and Education.”

“Wow. So you want to be a teacher?”

“Yeah. Or a professor. I don’t know yet. I just really like kids.”

“That’s amazing. I bet you’d do well.”

Nico smiled. “So what about you? Want to be a doctor?” 

“Yeah, I do. I actually wanted to double major, but I thought it might not be the cleverest thing to do. Medicine can be tough, especially later on.”

“What did you want to double in?”

Will licked his lips. “Music.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, because of the entire music therapy aspect. But…” Will groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m still just… arguing with myself whether or not to do it.”

“You should add it. You can always drop it if it gets too much.”

“I keep telling myself that. It’s just…” He sighed. “I’m just afraid I won’t be able to do it, and I’ll flunk both my majors.”

Nico shot him a ‘don’t be stupid’ look. “You won’t. You’re too smart for that.” 

“How do you know?”

“You’d have to be to even have Medicine as your major. The fact you want to combine it with Music only shows you care a lot for your future patients. You could always take it as a minor, if you’re worried it’s too much.”

Will’s smile was soft as he stared at Nico. It made Nico self-conscious.

“At least, that’s what I think. I don’t know, though.”

“No, you’re right. I think I’ll have a talk with an adviser soon. Thanks.”

They ate in silence for a while. Nico couldn’t help but glance at Will once in a while, though. He caught Will’s eyes a few times. Whenever their eyes met, they would smile, before turning back to their food.

Then Nico felt a smile tug at his mouth.

“So you can sing?” Nico asked slyly.

Will let out a laugh. “Eh… the opinions differ.”

“Do they?”

“Yeah, my brother says I have potential, while my sister says I do not. Though with a few more colourful phrases.”

Nico almost choked on his ravioli.

Once their food was gone, Will flagged down a waiter.

“Check, please.”

“How much is it?” Nico asked, already pulling his bag closer to get his wallet.

Will waved his efforts away. “I’ve got this.”

Nico didn’t know how to politely say that he probably had more in his bank account than Will without sounding like a snob.

“Fine, I’ll pay for the movie tickets.”

Will grinned at him. “I already have them.”

“Will!”

“What? I asked you out. It would be poor manners if I let you pay.”

“Will, come on. I said yes to the date. That counts for something.”

“It does. It means you like me.” His cheeky grin was kind of endearing. If he wasn’t being so frustrating over the entire issue.

When they left the restaurant with Will holding the door open for Nico, to his aggravation, Will’s hand ended up at the small of his back. Nico bit his lip. It felt warm and safe and intimate.

“I’m paying for the popcorn.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Just watch me.”

Will laughed then, his eyes twinkling. “Oh,” he said, his tone low. “I will.” It caused a shiver down Nico’s spine. Those words seemed like a promise. Nico wasn’t sure what kind, but he wanted to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know nothing about majors and double majors, though I did research a little. 
> 
> The Italian is with compliments of Google translate, so it could be wrong. 
> 
> Cosa ti fa pensare che non parlo italiano, sei idiota. - What makes you think I don't speak Italian, you idiot.  
> Cazzo - Dick  
> Buonasera - Good evening.  
> Un tavolo per due per favore. - A table for two.  
> Ovviamente. Seguimi per piacere. - Of course. Please follow me.  
> Grazie - Thank you  
> Si prega di scusare la mia cattiva pronuncia. - Please excuse my bad pronunciation.  
> Il tuo ragazzo non ha idea, vero? - Your boyfriend has no idea, does he?  
> Non male. Non é afatto male - Not bad. Not bad at all.


End file.
